Perks
The system of Perks is a new gameplay mechanic introduced in Wolfenstein: The New Order and subsequently appearing again in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, albeit slightly reworked. Perks return in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, but reworked for stealth, mayhem, and tactical (as all three trees go into the Contraptions). Though they don't return in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, ability points are instead used to buy abilities for Mind, Muscle, and Power. Overview Perks are essentially a system of minor upgrades that enhances Blazkowicz's combat aptitude by increasing his maximum health, ammo count, and so on. To unlock a perk, a certain requirement must be met and, in some cases, another prerequisite perk must be owned before it will register progress. All perks come with their own achievements. Currently, perk progression (if cumulative) will not reset if an earlier checkpoint is loaded, thus allowing patient players to slowly grind towards their desired target with minimal effort. Note: Perks and unlock progression are not available when playing extra modes or Combat Challenges. The New Order perks The New Order's perk system is divided into four separate trees: Stealth, Tactical, Assault and Demolition. With certain exceptions, most of these perks are relatively simple and straightforward to unlock due to them tracking cumulative progress rather than requiring the performance of a specific action. Due to the aforementioned loophole, one can manage to unlock a large portion of the skill map during the prologue. Stealth= |-|Tactical= |-|Assault= |-|Demolition= The Old Blood perks Perks in The Old Blood are no longer divided into separate trees with the exception of Health and Armor upgrades. Regardless, the same basic principle (and loophole) still applies. The New Colossus Perks Stealth = *'Stealth Takedown' **'Requirements:' Silently killing soldiers from behind by using stealth takedowns **'Reward:' Increased movement speed in crouch. *'Enigma Codes' **'Requirements:' Collecting enigma codes found by searching dead commanders. **'Reward:' Commander alarm signals are jammed, delaying alarm activation. *'Thrown hatchet kills' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by throwing hatchets at the target. **'Reward:' Increased total hatchet capacity. *'Quick commander kill' **'Requirements:' Killing commanders before they activate the alarm. **'Reward:' Increased damage with suppressed weapons. *'Takedowns or tampers' **'Requirements:' Performing takedowns on or tampering with robotic enemies. **'Reward:' Get Laser-Kraft and Blitzen-Diesel ammunition when tampering. *'Constrictor kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies while using the Constrictor harness ability. **'Reward:' Increases movement speed when using Constrictor harness |-|Mayhem = *'Heavy weapon kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies using heavy weapons, such as the Hammergewehr. **'Reward:' Increased magazine size in detached heavy weapons. *'Grenade kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by using the Handgranate. **'Reward:' Increased grenade capacity. *'Dual-wield kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies while dual-wielding weapons. **'Reward:' Increased total capacity for carried ammunition with more clips. *'Overcharged kill:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies while health is overcharged. **'Reward:' Slower deflate on health overcharge. *'Combat Takedown:' **'Requirements:' Killing opponents using combat takedowns when up close to the enemy. **'Reward:' Increased speed for regenerating health. *'Ram shackle kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by tackling them while using the Ram shackles ability. **'Reward:' Increased amount of armour from enemy dropped armour pieces. |-|Tactical = *'Kills by burning:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by using flames, such as the Dieselgewehr. **'Reward:' Reduced damage taken from Blitzen-Diesel. *'Electrical stun kills:' **'Requirements:' Stunning mechanical enemies by the use of electrical damage, then destroying them while incapacitated. **'Reward:' Reduced damage taken from laser weapons. *'Environment kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by making use of explosive objects in the environment. **'Reward:' Reduces damage taken from explosives. *'Enemy grenade kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by using their own grenades, for example by shooting at it before it's thrown. **'Reward:' Longer time before enemies grenades explode. *'Headshot kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies by shooting them in the hand. **'Reward:' Increased damage when aiming down the sight. *'Battle Walker kills:' **'Requirements:' Killing enemies while using the Battle Walker ability. **'Reward:' Increased amount of ammunition from enemy dropped weapons. Youngblood's Abilities Mind = *'First Aid:' Gain +25 health and +25 armor after being revived by your sister. Damage immunity is also increased from 2 to 4 seconds. **'Requirements:' Cost 1 ability point. *'Second Aid:' Gain +50 health and +50 armor after being revived by your sister. Damage immunity is also increased from 4 to 6 seconds. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 1 ability point. *'Sisterly Pep:' Pep signal range is increased to 20 meters and cooldown is reduced to 25%. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 3 ability points. *'Sisterly Love:' Pep signal range is increased to 25 meters and cooldown is reduced to 50%. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 4 ability points. *'Quick Revive:' You revive your downed partner 50% faster. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 2 ability points. *'Health:' Increases maximum health to 125. **'Requirements:' Cost 1 ability point. *'Health++:' Increases maximum health to 150. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 1 ability point. *'Health +++:' Increases maximum health to 175. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 1 ability point. *'Health ++++:' Increases maximum health to 200. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 1 ability point. *'Health Regen:' Regenerate health up to the next 25 block. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 2 ability point. *'Ammo Collector:' Find more ammunition when looting dead enemies. **'Requirements:' Cost 1 ability point. *'Health Collector:' Find more health when looting dead enemies. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'Armor Collector:' Find more armor when looting dead enemies. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 3 ability points. *'Secrets Collector:' Collectibles appear on your Minimap. This includes silver coin crates and floppy disks. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 3 ability points. *'Heavy Gunner:' Picked up Heavy Weapons have 25% more ammo. Does not work if you already have the weapon due to the Extreme Gun Pocket perk. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 4 ability points. *'Side Dasher:' Perform a quick sideways dash by strafing sideways and pressing L3 button/LEFT SHIFT key. **'Requirements:' Cost 2 ability points. *'Stalker:' Move faster while crouching. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'Far Grabber:' Loot range increased by 50%. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 2 ability points. *'Pocket Reload:' Switching weapons will always yield a fully loaded magazine, provided yo have ammo available. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 2 ability points. *'Kraftwerk Charge:' Kraftwerk weapons auto-recharge more quickly and with more ammo. This only applies when the weapon is fully discharged, instead of regenerating one shot you'll get two. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 5 ability points. |-|Muscle = *'Armor +:' Increases maximum armor to 125. **'Requirements:' Cost 2 ability points. *'Armor ++:' Increases maximum armor to 150. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'Armor +++:' Increases maximum armor to 175. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 2 ability points. *'Armor ++++:' Increases maximum armor to 200. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 2 ability points. *'Repairs:' Your armor automatically regenerates to the next 25 block. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 2 ability points. *'Dual-Wielder:' Enables dual-wielding of one handed firearms. Double-tap Triangle button/Y button/X key. **'Requirements:' Cost 3 ability points. *'Ballistic Ammo Pack:' Carry 25% more ballistic ammo. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'Grenadier:' Grenades do 25% more damage and your maximum carry capacity is increased form 3 to 6 grenades. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 2 ability points. *'Kraftwerk Ammo Optimizer:' Doubles the magazine capacity for Kraftwerk weapons. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 2 ability points. *'Dual Wield Expert:' Deal 25% more damage when dual-wielding. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 2 ability points. *'Supersoldat Hunter:' Enables silent takedown on Supersoldaten. **'Requirements:' 3 ability points. *'Super-Kinetic Throw:' Throw grenades and melee weapons with extreme force, causing extra damage on impact. If the enemy survives the hit, they might be knocked down or staggered. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'6-point Blade Belt:' Increases your maximum carry capacity of throwable melee weapons from 3 to 6. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 2 ability points. *'Blade Annihilator:' Your thrown Hatchets and Knives become immensely powerful and will kill most organic enemies in one hit. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 3 ability points. *'Attack Focus:' Tagged enemies take 20% more damage. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 3 ability points. *'Bigger Guns:' Allows you to carry heavy weapons dropped from enemies. **'Requirements:' Cost 4 ability points. *'Agile Gunner:' Allows you to move faster and Power Jump while wielding heavy weapons. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 1 ability point. *'Extreme Gun Pocket:' Heavy weapons can be placed in your inventory and upgraded. Access them by holding R1 button/RB button/V key. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 6 ability points. *'No-Knock:' Become immune to all types of knockdown effects. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 2 ability points. *'Resilience:' Take 50% less damage from explosives. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 3 ability points. |-|Power = *'Cloak:' Press down arrow keypad on XBOX ONE/PS4 controller/C key on keyboard to turn invisible for a limited time. **'Requirements:' Cost 5 ability points. *'Agile Cloaking:' Allows full range of movement when cloaked. No need to stay crouched. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 3 ability points. *'Effective Cloak:' Cloak drains energy slower. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 3 ability points. *'Parking Cloak:' When stationary, your cloak energy doesn't drain and recharges faster. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 4 ability points. *'Cloak Expert:' Recover cloak timer after stabbing an enemy from stealth. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 4 ability points. *'Crush:' Spring into light armored enemies to damage them or knock them to the ground. Press O button/B button/CTRL key while jumping to perform a slam attack causing damage to nearby enemies. **'Requirements:' Cost 5 ability points. *'Brawler:' Crush abilities now work on heavily armored enemies. **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'Two-Time Crush:' Doubles the damage dealt when using crush abilities. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 3 ability points. *'Quake Crusher:' Crush abilities deal quad damage. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 6 ability points. *'Crush Expert:' After hitting an enemy with Crush you gain some armor. **'Requirements:' Level 45. Cost 3 ability points. *'Bullet God:' Equip God Key by pressing left arrow bad/B key and collect incoming bullets by pressing L2/LT/Z key. Fire collected bullets by releasing L2/LT/Z key. **'Requirements:' None, acquired in Siegturm mission. *'Grenade God:' The God Key now allows you to catch and return grenades **'Requirements:' Level 10. Cost 2 ability points. *'God Key Vision:' God Key Vision illuminates dark areas. Equip God Key by pressing left arrow pad/B key and toggle God Key vision on/off by pressing right arrow pad/G key. **'Requirements:' Level 20. Cost 3 ability points. *'Robot God:' Aim at a robotic enemy and hold L2/LT/Z key to use the God Key damage amplification. **'Requirements:' Level 30. Cost 6 ability points. Gallery Wolfenstein_2_perks_list.jpg|The perk list at the start of The New Colossus. Perks-Completed.jpg|The perk list completed. Wolfenstein-2-dlc9.jpg|Gunsligner Joe's perk list. Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus